Major Attack
Plot StreetM Thinks Ernief Is Being Lazy After Not Joinninng In The Battle Aginst Dlup Transcript Street Ahhhh Ernief Your Lazy Look Ernief So? Street Ugh Malkor Bigs You Are A Fool Dlup Im Here Master Bigs this monster is a warrior he destroyed the level scum after Ugh Dlup Fool I Will Fight Ernief Vrak So Master Damaras Should We Destroy Ernief Damaras Yes But That Fool Malkor Is A Idiot Once You Bigs And Bluefur Have Been Destroyed He Will Be My Minun Vrak Trader You Fool Damaras mavro was a idiot Vrak Ugh Slade Blade CRASH (damaras fights with vrak vrak shoots Damaras Then Vrak Shoots Damaras) CRASH CRASH Malkor Well Vrak I Shou- Who Did All This Mess Vrak Him Damaras Master I I I Should Know Better Malkor Yes You Should Ernief Ahhhh (Burps) Street Only Pigs Do That Ernief Shutup Hun A Attack Street Lets Go Ernief You Guys Go il Stay Here Street Lazy Dlup Ha Ha Ha CRASH Street Guys Reddy Swampfire Ha CRASH Ernief Ok Street Dosent Know About This Weapon I Must Make It Damaras Wheres Ernief Vrak I Dont Know Your A Idiot Damaras Oh Yes Im A Fool Alright But After I Destroy Malkor This Earth Is Mine Ernief Ugh Oh No 2:00 Min They Will Be Back Street Ugh Dlup You Fools Have No Inverted In Taking On Me Reo Yes We Do Dlup No You Dont Swampfire Hold On Dlup CRASH Kingsmen 2 Ha Kingsmen 1 Go Dlup We Have Got These Idiots Dlup Master Malkor Invated You Kingsmen 1 No Someone Else From The Up Did Now Rolor Blast CRASH Ahmad Ugh Street Ugh Reo Ugh Reo Too Strong Kingsmen 2 Go to rest now by torrmorrow we will be bak stronger than ever Ha (leaves) Street Ugh Ernie Ernief Oh No 60 Sec Quick (60 Sec) Street Were Back Ernief Yes Street Ernie Your Lazy Ernief No Im Not Ive been working on a weapon Street What Weapon There Was 2 Kingsmen Out There Ernief I Know Mavro Sended Them Street Mavro? Ernief Ok His Sons Well One Of His Sons Is Vrak And The Other One Is Vekar Kingsmen 2 Ugh Malkor He Wasnt There You Fool Malkor Do Not Quiz Me You Idiot Vrak Guys Ernie Wasnt There Because He WasWorking On A Weapon That Is stronger Than Theres Now Dlup Go Destroy The City Dlup Yes Ahmad Lets Work On It Together Ernief Of Corse Lets Go Ernief Done A Attack This Time We All Join In Kingsmen 1 Laughs Dlup Once The Users Strike I Will Charge Out At Then But Malkor Wants Victory Ernief Charge CRASH Malkor Now His Here Dlup You Fools Ernief Charge Up Grey Matter No CRASH Ernief Ugh Kingsmen 2 Face Me If You Dare Kingsmen 1 Laughs Ernief Ugh Stinkfly Stinkfly Flap Like A Butterfly Sting LikeA Bee CRASH Dlup No Stinkfly Your Turn Final Strike CRASH Malkor Bigs Bigs Skuel Power Dlup Ha Ernief This Time Its A Stinkfly Megazord Stinkfly Ya Dlup No Curse You CRASH Stinkfly Final Strike CRASH Dlup You Foo- CRASH Kingsmen 2 Were Sorry Malkor Yes Of Corse You Are The End Charcters Ernief StreetM Villians Damaras Dlup Aliens Used By Ernief Aliens Used By StreetM